hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Isabella Ruby Valentine Isabella (or, as most call her, Ruby) hails from a royal family in Sinnoh. She has an air of responsibility and hospitality about her. Her parents, Sol (A Swampert) and Betsy (A Charizard) belonged to a very famous Trainer named Scott. Scott and his family cherished Sol and Betsy, even giving them Scott's last name, Valentine. After they had their first child, Ruby, the Trainer gave them the choice of being in the wild again or staying with him. Their Trainer admitted that they were really proud of Ruby's parents, but if they planned on having more (which seemed pretty obvious that they were), their Trainer would have to release them. It'd probably be for the best considering how they wanted best for Sol, Betsy and all of their kids. Getting out and exploring the world would be much better than staying cooped up in a house. Their Trainer even said they could come back and visit whenever they'd like, and could even spend a night or two if they really felt it. So after Sol and Betsy left, they had three more children, one was a girl, the other two were boys. After several years, they had came back to visit their Trainer and spent a whole week there before deciding to go back out into the wild again, where they had a little girl before deciding they'd enough children to spend time with. Afterwards they spent a few more years in the wilderness, with Ruby and the second oldest sibling helping Sol and Betsy look after the others. They made plans to go back and visit Scott once again, but when they arrived things were different. The town Scott lived in was in ruins, there was debris scattered all about the place and it was empty and quiet, save for the flickering of the few flames that clung to some of the broken down houses. Even Scott's house was destroyed, and, after searching through the wreck long enough they could only hope he made it out alive. Then, as they stood hand in hand in front of the tattered remains of their home with their heads bowed in respect, it happened. Sol and Betsy were struck by none other than Pokemon that had been technologically enhanced by DUSK Scientists, knocking them both unconscious with a single blow. The children cried in fear as they clung to their parents, but the two oldest sibling ordered them to leave. After a brief moment, the three younger sibling all fled while Ruby and her sister steeled their nerves and faced their foe head on. They fought valiantly, but despite still being Charmander's they were taken out quickly and kidnapped. Ruby never saw her sister after they were separated in that horrible underground lab she had been taken to, and after the big breakout years later she wanders the world alone, mutated much like her sister was. Personality Ruby inherited both the exceptionally high patience and tolerance from her Father and the hospitality and generosity from her Mother, coupled with her strong sense of responsibility she gained from having to take care of her younger siblings and help her parents, and Trainer, around the house as she got older. Ruby's very fair, caring and gentle and knows how to act in a lot of situations. It's almost impossible to get her angry, and even when she is angry she doesn't really lash out all that much. Well, not physically at least. On that note, though, she's pretty boring and sometimes even depressing to be around most of the time. Despite this, she does her best to try and be any sort of entertaining when she's got company. DUSK Aftermath DUSK had done a lot of similar things to Ruby that they had done to Amelia. She's significantly smarter, more flexible, and athletic than before they had began experimenting on her, and she's got the body of a human much like her sister does. She's got an orange jacket and a scarlet skirt, both extremely fire retardant to allow her to wear them during fights. She also has a significantly better control over fire in general, whether it comes from her belly or not. She can conjure flames from her hands and feet, and even keep it on her body for as long as she likes it to be, which explains the little hairdo, or as she likes to call it, 'firedo' that she has on her head. Unlike Amelia, though, she's significantly less hotheaded and a little more tolerant of others, however, much like Amelia, she has a short fuse if one's freedom is in question. After Ruby had escaped DUSK, she immediately set off to find her sister. The fact that she hadn't encountered her during the outbreak only made her more determined, though. On her way above ground, she met an airheaded Vivillon who looked a lot like her, save for the fact that Ruby was wearing clothes and she was not. The Vivillon introduced herself as Vii, and, noticing the look in her eyes asked Ruby if she would join the Vivillon on her way back home, saying that Ruby 'seemed like she could use some company'. Ruby politely declined, saying that she had something she was looking for. Vii shrugged and asked 'aren't we all looking for something in our lives?' before waving goodbye to Ruby and heading off on her way. Now she wanders the lands in search of her family. Statistical Data Age: 26 Eye color: Scarlet Height: 2'6 Sexual Orientation: Pansexual Nature: Relaxed (+Def, -Speed) Moveset: Inferno, Power-Up Punch, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Claw (Thunder Punch) Like most DUSK Experiments, Ruby has five moves but only has access to the fifth move after a battle has gone on long enough (when her foe(s) have used a total of 4 moves). Ability: Solar Support DUSK modified Ruby's original Ability. Instead of the original effects of Solar Power, Ruby instead has heightened overall stats (x1.3 increase in all stats(or, in RP terms, a pretty decent boost)) as well as senses during harsh sunlight. During harsh sunlight, Ruby's tailflame also turns a bright green. She can then conjure green flames on any limb or from her mouth and fire them at allies to either protect them from one damaging move or two status effect moves, or give them a moderate increase in their stats as well (x1.2). She can do this twice a day, once per separate battle, before she has to 'recharge' for 24 hours. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Dusk Subjects